The Ruined Zoo
The Ruined Zoo is the seventh level of The Subspace Emissary. It is an old broken zoo that seems to not have been used in four years. Because it is old, no animals are found here. Like The Lake, The Ruined Zoo is a large, quite long level. Plot In the first cutscene, Lucas is seen walking in the old zoo. Before too long, Shadow Bugs fall from the sky, and form Primids. Lucas gets scared, when suddenly, a giant Porky statue, known as the Pig King Statue crashes down and chases after Lucas. When Lucas reaches the end, he trips and is caught on a branch. Just when the Pig King Statue almost has him, Ness arrives and destroys it, revealing Porky Minch himself. The two fight and defeat Porky, but Wario appears and attempts to turn Ness into a Trophy with his Dark Cannon. However, when Ness proves too difficult to turn into a Trophy, Wario turns to Lucas and tries to turn him into a Trophy. Noticing this, Ness pushes Lucas away, turning himself into a Trophy. When Wario leaps from his perch to claim his prize, Lucas runs away in fear. He eventually runs into the Pokemon Trainer, who uses Squirtle to fight off oncoming Primids. Afterward, Lucas decides to stick with the Pokemon Trainer in order to save Ness and get revenge on Wario. After the level is complete, both Lucas and the Pokemon Trainer will join your team. Walkthrough When the player plays the level, he must run away from the Pig King Statue which chases him. On higher difficulties the Pig King Statue will move faster. Being too slow, causes the Pig King Statue to give the player massive damage, eventually KOing him. Now, the player must run from the statue. He will soon reach a Primid. The player can defeat the Primid, or ignore it and let it be defeated by the statue. After he has passed the Primid, he will soon meet another one among many stacked logs. The stacked logs must be jumped over, as for they cannot be destroyed by the player, unlike the wooden boxes also in this part. After passing that second Primid, the player will meet a Buckot and another one close by. The Buckots can be defeated by you, or ignored and be defeated by the statue. The player will continue moving over more stacked logs until he comes to a an inside part. There are many wooden boxes and switches that must be hit to open gates. Two switches are on the ground, and one is on the ceiling. After passing the first gate, the player will soon meet another switch, which is also on the ground. After passing that gate, the player will meet the the third and last switch, which is on the ceiling. Hit it with and upward aerial attack. When you've past that gate you will find a Boom Primid which can be defeated or ignored. After passing it, the player will find himself back outside, where some more Buckots are found. After passing that area, the player will find a large pool of water with stacked logs in it. Use the logs to get to the other side. The Pig King Statue will fall into the water, however that does not mean it is over. Keep away from the edge of the other side of the pool because the Pig King Statue will crash down from the sky again. Then the second cutscene plays showing Ness destroying the Pig King Statue revealing Porky Minch. Now the player must defeat Porky in his Spider. Porky uses many attacks that deal a lot of damage, so the player must try to avoid/dodge the attacks. Items will fall to help the player defeat the boss. After Porky is defeated, the player will move onto the next part. The player will find himself in an area with lots of storm clouds (however there is no rain or lightning/thunder). As he moves some Primids will run to him. After the Primids are defeated, the player can move on to find an Auroros over a log platform on the ground. After the Auroros is defeated, the player will find another Auroros over a log platform. Some Primids will near the player and try to hinder him as well. After they are defeated, the player can climb the nearby platform with a ladder to find two Auroros and a Primid. After they are defeated, the player can move on. After passing that area, the player will find another Auroros flying over a platform in the air. After it is defeated, the player will come across a large pool of water, similar to the previous one, in which the Pig King Statue fell in. After swimming across, the player will land on a log platform with some Primids. A group of four Auroros will appear flying past the platform, however only two will divebomb. After all the enemies are defeated, the player can move on to find an area with many swinging platforms on chains, that is infested with Floows. The player can use the ground/water or take the platforms to get to the other part with a forced battle. The swinging platforms go over the ground at first, then another body of water that can be swam across. After reaching the end, the player will move over some stacked logs with spikes on the ground and enter a forced battle against Primids, Boom Primids and Floows. After all enemies have been defeated, the player can move on. He will climb up an area that goes higher until he reaches a building with an arch-shaped opening. Use the Jump button to enter it, just like you would with a Door. Now inside the player will move on to find a gate with a switch on the ground. Hit the switch to open the gate. Now jump over some water to enter a forced battle against a group of Bytans on a platform surrounded with water. The Bytans will multiply themselves to make the battle more difficult and longer, so try to defeat each one quickly. After passing that area, the player should jump back on the path and either take the upper route to find more Bytans and a Spaceshifting Wormhole that spawns Glunders, or take the lower route to find a Borboras and a nearby ladder which takes the player to the upper route. Do not defeat the Glunders; ignore them and instead destroy the Spaceshifting Wormhole. Now climb up the path to find a Door. Enter it to find yourself outside. As you move, you will soon see a Boom Primid under a building near some Springs. After the Boom Primid is defeated, use the springs (or a jump, double jump and up special) to get on the roof of the building. Some Primids and Tickens will fall on the roof of the building. After they are defeated the player can move on. He will soon be off of the building's roof, however when he does, he can go left to find a hidden Door with an Orange Cube and Turquoise Cube. However, the player must avoid the icy platforms that fall on spikes when stepped on inside. After exiting the hidden Door. The player can move on to a higher platform, then back on the ground to find some Fire Primids and Floows. A Turquoise Cube is above them that has some Food inside. After passing that area, the player should jump on to a very large, high, slanted log platform. A forced battle begins, this time against Fire Primids and Tickens. After all enemies are defeated, the player should move on to find platforms over water. To the left of the platforms is a Turquoise Cube that contains a prize. Use the platforms to jump over large, logs with pointy tops. After getting over the logs, the player will be back on ground where two Ticken fall to the ground. After the Tickens are defeated, the player can enter the Goal Door. Music *Pig King Statue chase/Porky Minch battle- Porky's Theme ''plays. *During the first and second part with the swinging platforms, Bytans, etc- ''Wild Pokemon Battle! (Diamond/Pearl) ''plays. *During the last part of the level with the Tickens- ''Team Galactic Battle! plays. Enemies Introduced *Pig King Statue *Buckot *Porky Minch *Floow *Bytan Gallery 023-1- (2).jpg|Lucas in the inside part of the chase with the Pig King Statue. 137-1- (2).jpg|Lucas jumping near a Fire Primid in the last part of the level. 125-1-.jpg|Lucas inside the hidden door under the building roof of the last part in the The Ruined Zoo. 118-2-.jpg|Squirtle on the building roof of the last part of The Ruined Zoo, while some Tickens fall. 093-1-.jpg|Squirtle defeating some Bytans in the second, indoor part of The Ruined Zoo. 082-1-.jpg|Squirtle running to the building with the arch opening of the first part of The Ruined Zoo. 063-1- (2).jpg|Squirtle in the first part of The Ruined Zoo. 048-1-.jpg|Lucas defeating Porky Minch. 034-1- (2).jpg|Lucas running from The Pig King Statue. 029-1- (2).jpg|The Pig King Statue falls into the pool of water. 008-1- (2).jpg|Lucas jumping over stacked logs while avoiding the Pig King Statue. * Category:Levels in The Subspace Emissary Category:Super Smash Bros. Brawl